Sasuke's Day Gets Worse
by Twilight DeLucca
Summary: After surviving the week of utter hell Sakura unleashed upon him, Sasuke gets a rather nasty surprise visit from his dear Aniki. What chaos will ensue now? You'll have to read to find out. Also, looking for a Beta for my fics. Please email me if you wish to apply. You don't have to like my stuff. You just have to edit it. R&R!
1. News Travels Fast!

HELLO AGAIN MY BEAUTIFUL FANS!

I AM OBEDIENTLY BRINGING A SEQUEL TO SASUKE'S BAD DAY. IN THIS FIC WE WILL FIND OUT HOW ITACHI REACTS TO THE NEWS THAT HIS LITTLE BROTHER HAS BEEN SO DEEPLY HUMILIATED. UNFORTUNATELY FOR SASUKE HE DID NOT KILL ITACHI BEFORE RETURNING TO KONOHA. ENJOY! R&R

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Warning: Crack fic

Characters introduced: The Akatsuki

CHAPTER ONE: NEWS TRAVELS FAST!

* * *

Uchiha Itachi blinked in confusion. It wasn't often that the prodigy was confused about anything but this news had very effectively caught him off guard. "Could you repeat that please? I don't think I heard that correctly." Pein said quite politely in his opinion. Itachi listened very intently as the orange haired man was obeyed.

"Reports have reached us that Haruno Sakura has developed a new jutsu." Akasuna no Sasori replied obediently if a little impatiently.

Pein rubbed the bridge of his nose. "And what did you say this jutsu did again?" He asked.

"It turns the target into a cat for a period of one week. Recently she has perfected it and the victim is allowed to retain human speech." Sasori replied again a little more impatiently than before.

"And you say that Uchiha Sasuke fell prey to this jutsu?" Pein asked for the third time. Sasori scowled.

"Yes. I did indeed say that Uchiha Sasuke fell prey to this stupid jutsu." The redhead finally snapped.

Beside Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame snorted repeatedly in an effort to keep his laughter under control. It was frowned upon in the Akatsuki to laugh at something the Leader took so seriously but it was hard in this case not to laugh.

"Please can we go check it out?" Kisame begged as he forced his laughter down successfully. Pein sighed tiredly. 'I'm getting too old for this shit.' He thought in annoyance.

"I don't see how that would be a problem. Perhaps we could steal this jutsu and tweak it into something less...harmless." Pein replied in an aggrieved tone of voice. Kisame whooped and cheerfully dragged his poor partner out of the room behind him. Literally. By the back of his Akatsuki cloak no less. Oh Itachi regretted getting out of bed that morning.

"Goin' to Konoha! Hell yeah! Gonna fuck people up!" Kisame cheered as he continued to drag Itachi behind him. Now poor Itachi would normally have completely mind-fucked and scarred anyone for life that would dare treat him this way but Kisame not only out weighed him and outmatched him on height but he was also insanely strong. For a fish man. And because he was such a nice partner, Kisame was also now immune to the Sharingan in its entirety. So Itachi was very much put upon.

Itachi decided right then and there that he hated the Akatsuki because it was comprised of nothing but morons and nut jobs.

* * *

Chapter one is up and running. If I get flames then I will not continue it.


	2. Itachi and Kisame Arrive!

HELLO AGAIN MY BEAUTIFUL FANS!

I AM OBEDIENTLY BRINGING A SEQUEL TO SASUKE'S BAD DAY. IN THIS FIC WE WILL FIND OUT HOW ITACHI REACTS TO THE NEWS THAT HIS LITTLE BROTHER HAS BEEN SO DEEPLY HUMILIATED. UNFORTUNATELY FOR SASUKE HE DID NOT KILL ITACHI BEFORE RETURNING TO KONOHA. ENJOY! R&R

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Warning: Crack fic

Characters introduced: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, Tsunade

CHAPTER TWO: KISAME AND ITACHI ARRIVE!

* * *

It was a very cliché day in Konoha. Meaning it was beautiful and normal...well as normal as a place like Konoha can get anyway. Team 7 were lazing at their normal training grounds after a very satisfying spar. Though there was no clear winner, all four members of the elite team were content to call it a draw.

"Ne Kakashi do you sense what I sense?" The kunoichi of the team asked as one emerald eye appeared from under a pale lid. "Yes Sakura-chan. Yes I do. I wonder what those two are doing here." Hatake Kakashi mused aloud. A tanned shoulder shrugged. "Dunno. Do you think they've come for me?" The blond owner of said shoulder asked lazily.

"I don't know. But I do know that I'm not moving from this spot unless absolutely necessary." Haruno Sakura yawned widely. The dark haired prodigy of the team let out a soft snore indicating he was already asleep and the three remaining team members shared a smile born of fond feelings for one another.

Itachi tried to dig his heels into the dirt and stop his behemoth partner from dragging him any farther but Kisame's strength won out and he ended up stumbling rather ungracefully behind his partner who was a full head and a half taller than him. Itachi was officially getting annoyed. "Stop dragging me." He snapped. Kisame stopped and released the Uchiha immediately. Straightening his cloak and righting his appearance, the dark haired clan killer followed the deranged shark hybrid as he continued toward where he felt Sasuke's chakra.

Sakura turned her head slightly as the two Akatsuki arrived at their training grounds. "Oh look. Visitors." She said sarcastically. Kakashi and their blond teammate followed her gaze with their own. "Kisame. Itachi." The copy-nin drawled lazily. Shikamaru would be jealous of them if he were there at the moment. They were being more lazy than he could ever hope to be. "Naruto-kun. Sakura-san. Kakashi-san." The two greeted them in order.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked as she rolled onto her side in order to make use of Kakashi's legs as a pillow and Naruto's stomach as a footstool. "A very interesting rumor has reached our ears. We came to investigate." Kisame replied brightly. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" She hummed. Kisame nodded cheerfully. "Yes." He said.

"What might that rumor be Kisame-san?" Kakashi inquired boredly. "The kunoichi there has developed a jutsu that turns humans into animals." Itachi finally deigned to speak. The three shinobi shared an amused grin and some snide snickers for a few moments. "That is true." Sakura said finally. "Is it restricted to felines?" Kisame asked. Sakura shrugged. "I haven't really experimented with it. Sasuke, Sai, and Kiba all turned into cats but that's because they all hate cats. Kiba more than either Sasuke or Sai. Being that his whole family is of the canine persuasion and all." She replied uncaringly.

Kisame and Naruto snorted in amusement at the same time while Itachi looked rather nonplussed. Sakura sat up suddenly and smiled wickedly. "Would you like to see my jutsu in action?" She asked innocently. Itachi's hackles immediately raised while Kisame seemed to be nonethewiser. "Yeah!" He cheered. Sakura nodded and flashed through her hand signs rapidly.

"Have fun." She said cheekily. Itachi frowned. Why was everything so big all the sudden? Did she shrink him? Itachi looked around and whipped his head toward the sound of maniacal laughter.

* * *

Chapter two is up and running. If I get flames then I will not continue it.


	3. Disbelief turns to Not-Quite-Hate

HELLO AGAIN MY BEAUTIFUL FANS!

I AM OBEDIENTLY BRINGING A SEQUEL TO SASUKE'S BAD DAY. IN THIS FIC WE WILL FIND OUT HOW ITACHI REACTS TO THE NEWS THAT HIS LITTLE BROTHER HAS BEEN SO DEEPLY HUMILIATED. UNFORTUNATELY FOR SASUKE HE DID NOT KILL ITACHI BEFORE RETURNING TO KONOHA. ENJOY! R&R

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Warning: Crack fic

Characters introduced: Tsunade

CHAPTER THREE: DISBELIEF TURNS TO NOT-EXACTLY-HATE

AN: I ACCIDENTALLY ADDED TSUNADE'S NAME TO THE CHARACTER INTRO LIST IN CHAPTER TWO. SHE IS NOT IN THAT CHAPTER. SORRY FOR THE TYPO!

* * *

Kisame stared at his partner who was now his namesake-a weasel-in shock. "Um wow. I thought you guys were actually playing a joke on us. You know haha the Akatsuki is full of morons?" He said haltingly as he tried very hard not to laugh at the irony of the kunoichi's jutsu. Sakura just smiled as she reached down and petted Itachi like he was her own pet.

"Kisame what is this woman doing?" Itachi demanded rather calmly. If he did say so himself. Kisame coughed a few times and smiled hesitantly. "Um...petting you?" He replied uncertainly. Itachi twitched. "Why?" He asked. Kisame nudged Itachi's fallen forehead protector so that it served as a mirror for him.

Itachi stared at his reflection and wondered if he was truly blind of if he was finally cracking up from playing a double agent for so long. "Kisame." He said. "Y-yeah?" Kisame grunted as he fought not to laugh. "Is this some sort of genjutsu? Because if it is, I'm not amused." Itachi demanded. Naruto and Kakashi were still laughing which woke up Sasuke.

"Goddamnit Sakura! I thought you were done using that jutsu!" Sasuke bellowed as he took in the sight of his mighty powerful brother as a measly little rodent. His face twitched suddenly and Sakura held her hands up. "Kisame-san wanted to see it!" She protested.

"Woman what have you done to me?" Itachi growled. Sakura beamed cheerfully. "I have shown you my jutsu." She replied. Itachi looked down at where his hands should be and his eyes narrowed. There were a pair of paws where there should be fingers. "How long will I be forced to endure this humiliation?" Itachi ground out.

Sasuke joined Kakashi and Naruto in their mad laughter and Sakura began to fidget with her fingers, clothes, and hair. "Uh...well you see Itachi-san, the jutsu length varies based on chakra stores, age, weight, height, strength, and um...health. Based on those criteria...about...um...are you going to attack me when I tell you?" She asked nervously. "No. I will not. I promise." Itachi replied. "You'llbethatwayforawholemonthormore!" Sakura said very quickly and praying that Itachi didn't understand frightened blurting. Apparently he did because his little rodent eyes bled red with the Sharingan. "A month or more you say?" He asked silkily, whole body quivering as his fur stood up with his anger.

Sakura nodded miserably. "Yes. Kiba, Sasuke, and Sai aren't...as particularly strong as you are...so the jutsu didn't last as long...but you're a different kind of animal...no pun intended." She replied haltingly as she struggled not to panic and accidentally summon her panther summon. "I see." Itachi said coolly. "What are you going to do with him?" Kakashi asked as he finally controlled his laughter. "The only thing I can do. I'll take him to Tsunade-sama and see if she'll let me keep him." Sakura replied with a straight face. Naruto and Sasuke went off again with mad cackles of laughter.

"That might be a problem Sakura-san." Kisame said uncomfortably. "Why is that?" Kakashi asked. "Um well Leader-sama will expect me to return with Itachi in tow since I did kind of drag him here against his will...and I don't want to be the one to return without Itachi...because then Leader-sama will be mad." Kisame replied haltingly. Sakura paled. "Well that is kind of a problem isn't it?" She mused.

"Do not speak of me as if I am not present." Itachi snapped. Both shinobi and kunoichi ignored him. "Maybe we could send Sasuke in his place until he returns to normal? He could wear a special henge that will allow him to take on Itachi's appearance?" Sakura suggested. Kisame frowned thoughtfully. "That would work if Sasuke and Itachi have the same chakra levels." He mused. "Problem with that!" Sasuke butted in suddenly. "What?" Kisame asked waspishly.

"As far as I know, Itachi's chakra nature is strictly fire. I've got a dual chakra nature. Electricity and Fire. So if Itachi suddenly showed up knowing as many lightning-based jutsu as I know, it would be suspicious wouldn't it?" Sasuke asked. "Not if he copied them with the Sharingan it wouldn't." Kisame replied. Sasuke deflated. "That's true. My techniques aren't bound by kekkei genkai status so they'd be easy to copy by Kakashi and Itachi." He agreed.

"So then you'll do it?" Kisame asked hopefully. Sasuke sighed. "Yes." He replied. Damn it all. His day just went from best day ever to hell in a hand basket in the space of an hour. "Wait. If I use a henge to turn into Itachi wouldn't Deidara and Tobi and Pein see right through me?" Sasuke demanded. "Not with the henge I'll be employing on you. It's special." Sakura replied. "Special how?" Sasuke asked suspiciously. The last time the pinkette used a jutsu on him, he was four-legged, furred, and meowed when he was angry. "The henge I'm going to cast on you imitates the person you're going to become as if you were that person. Meaning you will have Itachi's chakra signature, his chakra levels, his appearance, and all of his skills. Until I take it off you. So you will in essence be Itachi." Sakura explained patiently.

"Fine." Sasuke huffed. Sakura beamed and began the hand signs. "Kinjutsu: Tranformation no Jutsu." She said cheerfully. Sasuke disappeared and Itachi appeared in his place. "Ok. I'll send Tanaka to you when it's safe for you to return. I'll explain everything to Tsunade-sama and hope that Itachi turns back in a week." Sakura said. Sasuke/Itachi glared at her. "Remember to keep your Sharingan activated all the time or you'll blow it." Kisame butted in. "And don't look, act, or be too friendly Teme otherwise you'll blow it." Naruto snickered. Sasuke/Itachi raised his middle finger at Naruto and the blond blew a raspberry. Sakura buried her face in her hands and groaned. "He's gonna blow it." She moaned.

Kisame patted her shoulder reassuringly. "It'll be ok I think. From what I've seen of the little shit when he was running wild, he can look after himself." He reassured her. Sakura sighed. "I hope so." She replied.

Naruto suddenly grinned and everyone tensed warily. "So does this mean that we're all sorta friends now?" He asked. Sakura, Kisame, Kakashi, and Sasuke/Itachi stared at him with blank faces. "Um I don't think so." Kisame finally coughed. Naruto deflated. "Damn. It'd be nice if we could be friends instead of enemies. It gets pretty boring after awhile." He pouted. Itachi put his furry face into his equally furry paws. 'Why am I destined to be surrounded by idiots? Is this my punishment for killing my Clan?' He thought depressingly.

* * *

Chapter three is up and running. If I get flames then I will not continue it.


End file.
